


POV: You're My Friend

by DCcomixfan



Category: POV: You're my Friend
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCcomixfan/pseuds/DCcomixfan
Summary: A text convo between the two main charecters ;)
Comments: 1





	POV: You're My Friend

Celeste: Yeah amazon is super convenient I bet they're gonna be big someday  
Rose: Ur dad should get in on the ground floor lol XD  
Celeste: I'm thinking about investing before they take it off  
Rose: Or before china gets ahold of it  
Celeste: Yeah China might buy Jeff out :(  
Rose: It's cute that you think they havn't already lol POV for this text I'm Gil  
Celeste: Hi dad  
Rose: Hey hows work?  
Celeste: Dad you don't know I have a job. Who told you?  
Rose: Susan said so on her streamlast night she always talks about your good work ethic?  
(Footnote sorry my POV here is so bad I don't have a dad so they are hard for me to write promise it will get better next chap so stick around!)


End file.
